Comerte a besos
by mirmo07
Summary: A dramione songfic. Narrado por Draco Malfoy


_**Comerte a besos**_

_**A Dramione Song fic**_

_Nos conocimos en el primer año en que empezamos las clases en Hogwarts. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos supe que serías parte de mi vida, en ese momento no lo sabía con claridad, pero el tiempo me daría la razón. _

_Yo no sé muy bien como paso pero decidiste tomar tu bando: al lado de Harry Potter, mi peor enemigo y del pobretón de Weasley… ese simple acto nos coloco en polos opuestos y nos alejo mucho._

_Con cada clase, cada tarea, cada partido de Quiddich, cada acción de los leones y las serpientes nuestros bandos se fueron diferenciando mucho más y nosotros fuimos cada vez más lejanos: yo era el príncipe heredero de Slyterin y tu la "sabelotodo" que sólo quería ser la mejor… definitivamente somos muy diferentes._

_Pero no por nada es cierto el viejo refrán que dice "que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" y el destino nos jugo una broma que cambio nuestras vidas para siempre… lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer._

_Hoy, sentado en mi cómodo sofá, con una copa del mejor vino, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en como comenzó todo entre nosotros…si, aunque nadie lo sepa, hay un nosotros…_

_**¡Ah caray!  
Tanto tuve que esperar por ti**_

_Recuerdo perfectamente como comenzó todo, nunca he querido olvidarlo, porque es de mis mejores recuerdos y porque es de las primeras cosas que hice sin obedecer a nadie, es el principio de mi yo actual, por decirlo de alguna forma._

_Fue cuando ese estúpido de Hagrid empezó a dar clases, y se le ocurrió llevar a ese maldito hipogrifo, de solo acordarme me vuelve a doler el brazo…pero ese no es el asunto, sino todo lo que ello ocasiono: hasta esa época estaba acostumbrado a los insultos entre nosotros, era una especia de competencia en la cual realmente eres una digna rival, siempre conseguías que usará mi máximo esfuerzo para no perder ante ti y eso me gustaba, era una buena forma de pasar mejor mi día…._

_Pero todo cambió, ese día me amenazaste con tu varita y realmente me asustaste; ese día me golpeaste y todo cambió, me di cuenta aunque nunca lo admitiera que esta vez si había llegado muy lejos, había pasado ese tenue límite de lo que estaba permitido y por la fuerza y el dolor producido por tu desahogo de rabia me permitió distinguir que te había herido y eso no me gusto…_

_Poco a poco traté de que las cosas no fueran así de feas entre nosotros, al menos trate de no llamarte "sangre sucia" ya que conocía lo que ello provocaba en ti; y de nuevo el destino nos hizo una extraña broma y llego el momento del baile._

_Llegaste junto a Krum, no tengo idea de qué le viste a ese estúpido y corpulento jugador internacional de Quiddich… pero yo supe justo en ese momento que eras la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en el mundo. En ese justo momento, me di cuenta que no me importaba que fueras una hija de muggles, simplemente eras hermosa y tu sonrisa me cautivo._

_¿En qué momento Hermione Jane Granger había dejado de ser la chica de la melena alborotada para ser mi princesa? No lo sabía pero lo tenía claro en mi mente: eras mía y no me detendría hasta que tú lo supieras y lo experimentaras en carne propia._

_**Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo  
pero conquistarte fue mi fin**_

_Todo fue un proceso muy lento. Hoy al observar el paisaje desde la ventana de mi casa, y dejar que los recuerdos fluyan libremente siento en cada fibra de mi ser la sensación que me provocaba el mirarte, el hablarte, el evaluarte… el tocarte y de nuevo como en cada ocasión especial, mi mente viaja al pasado._

_Cuando fuimos nombrados "premios anuales" vi la oportunidad de que todo cambiará, me quedaba poco tiempo en el Colegio y tenía que apurarme, para ese entonces sentía que ya te conocía pese a la distancia, pero a los insultos, que ahora eran menos, pese a la comadreja, pese al cara cortada, pese a mis padres y sobre todo pese a Voldemort…_

_**y hoy se hizo realidad mi sueño**_

_Ahora pasábamos más tiempo juntos, las consecuencias de ser los mejores del colegio… si, los mejores y eso me gustaba. Aún tenía el problema de que mis padres peligraban si no hacía lo que el "señor tenebroso" me ordenaba y eso me obligaba a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre y seguí con mi magnífica actuación pero a la vez poco a poco intentaba irme acercando a ti, en las rondas y en cada pasillo solitario…hasta que finalmente me fui acercando a mi gran oportunidad._

_El reto vino inevitablemente: no te atrevías a averiguar si yo era un motífago o no. Lo dije muy cerca de tu oído, con mi voz más ronca y sensual, después de la clase de Snape en la que habíamos pasado luchando por ver quién era el mejor y había sido un claro empate; me acerqué a ti en el Gran Comedor, delante de todos, pude sentir y disfrutar la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando te hablé "si te crees muy buena Granger te reto a que averigües si ya soy un mortífago o no". Luego me marché, sabía que no te podrías resistir a mi reto y allí todo comenzó de verdad… poco a poco te fuiste acercando más y más a mi, querías saber pero no tenías idea de cómo hacerlo, era conciente que mi reto era más fuerte porque Potter ya sospechaba de mi y eso era mi ventaja._

_**era inevitable, que esto iba pasar**_

_Mientras me relajaba cómodamente en el baño de prefectos, tú entraste. Por tu rostro no esperabas encontrarme allí, pero sin duda el destino estaba de mi parte y sonreí abiertamente._

"_¿Tenías ganas de verme, Granger?" me acerqué a la orilla de la tina y tú diste un paso atrás. Era mi momento sin duda alguna, te habías quedado callada y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar esta batalla._

"_No seas idiota, Malfoy, ¿para qué iba a querer verte?", en ese momento te diste cuenta de que habías cometido un error porque tu rostro cambió de color y yo sonreí mucho más. "No te levantes" fue lo próximo que gritaste cuando notaste mis intenciones y supe que había ganado._

_Todo paso más rápido de lo que yo mismo hubiera imaginado, después de ese momento ambos sabíamos que algo había pasado y yo debía presionar antes de que el efecto pasara. Por la noche durante la ronda de los prefectos te encontré sola, el idiota de Weasley se había ido con Lavander, me acerqué ye te dije sin adornos y sin pensarlo mucho, no darte tiempo de pensar era la única oportunidad que tenía "la forma más fácil de saber si tengo la marca es viendo mi cuerpo, ¿no lo crees?"_

_Cuando me alejé te mire de reojo y noté que te habías quedado paralizada. Yo había ganado lo sabía. _

_**tu ya vas cediendo, y yo quiero mas  
**_

_El ataque final se dio y la lucha entre los miembros de la Orden y los mortífagos era cruel. No era el momento que alguien hubiese deseado para demostrarle a una chica su interés, pero era el momento ideal para mí…un rayo verde paso muy cerca de ti, el grito que emitiste me demostró que no hubieras podido hacer nada si mi mano no te hubiera obligado a tirarte al piso. _

_Tu rostro adquirió una belleza que no puedo describir cuando viste que al levantarme la túnica y quitarme la máscara estaban mis ojos grises observándote detalladamente, "Granger, quédate cerca, yo te protegeré". No dudaste de mis palabras, lo supe porque permaneciste cerca de mi, hasta que la batalla acabó… _

_A partir de ese momento, mi destino cambió. Ya no era más miembro de la orden oscura y no me importaba, era libre y sabía que elección había tomado y como había comenzado todo. _

_**te voy a comer, a besos  
te voy a llegar muy dentro  
hoy te voy amar muy lento  
**_

_Estar en la Mansión Malfoy ahora era muy diferente, era mía y estaba sola…_

_Sentado como hoy en el sofá, escuche que alguien entraba, inmediatamente tome mi varita y me quedé atento. Al verte frente a mi quede desarmado._

"_¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?" mi voz quería sonar fría pero ya no era así, al menos no frente a ti. La verdad era muy simple: por estar tan interesado en demostrarte que yo era superior, por desear que te dieras cuenta que me pertenecías caí en mi propio juego y ahora necesitaba tenerte… de verdad. _

_En cuestión de segundos mi mente pensó todo lo que deseaba. En momentos infinitamente pequeños soñé despierto y disfrute de tus besos, de tus labios, de tus carias, de tu aroma, de tus manos, de tu cuerpo… de tu esencia. En un momento te hice mía de nuevo._

_**Viviré las fantasías  
que soñaba noche y día con tu cuerpo  
**_

"_Ahora eres uno de los nuestros, Malfoy" dijiste tratando de imitar mi frialdad. Fallaste porque me derretí en cuestión de segundos._

_Tu cercanía me estaba matando, simplemente no podía resistir el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte. Pero me frené eras Hermione Granger no una cualquiera que ante la mínima insinuación iba a caer a mis pies… salimos del lugar y fuimos a ver a los miembros de la Orden, ahora eran de los míos, pero yo sólo estaba interesado en ti y hacerte mía para siempre y vivir al fin todo lo que había imaginado, ¡yo estaba viviendo de fantasías! Eso era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado._

_**Ahora puedo comprender, por que  
mi actitud no te inspiro confianza  
**_

_El tiempo paso y seguimos siendo amigos, mucho más cercanos de lo que yo esperaba y mucho más cruel de lo que podía soportar._

_Asistí a tu boda con la comadreja Weasley y mi alma se destrozó, pero irónicamente mi alma te seguía considerando mía. Tuviste una pequeña niña y yo no pude odiarla como deseaba porque era tuya, pero mi alma te seguía anhelando._

_Cada día te observaba asistir al Ministerio de Magia, me saludabas y sonreías ¿en qué momento fuimos tan amigos que nos toco la monotonía?_

"_Oye Granger a qué no logras hacer esta poción más rápido que yo" traté que el tono sonará igual que en aquellos tiempos en que éramos "enemigos" y tu entendiste porque me seguiste la corriente: "mira Malfoy yo soy mejor que tu y te lo demostraré" ambos sonreímos, hace mucho que no nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos. _

_Entré risas y roces terminamos la poción, juntos y de repente tu rostro se puso serio. "Hace mucho que no reía así, gracias" dijiste en un murmullo antes de que una pequeña lágrima se asomara por tus hermosos ojos cafés. _

_Guardé silencio esperando que por tu propia voluntad me contarás todo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a tener paciencia, de lo contrario nunca te tendría._

_**Porque alguien te mintió, fue infiel  
pero yo vine a curar, tu alma  
**_

_No puedo decir que sonreí al escuchar lo que el idiota de la comadreja te hizo, después de todo le odiaba por tenerte y ahora más por hacerte llorar, pero sinceramente fue como un aire de vida para mi alma porque ahora sabía que no le amabas, no más._

_Te abracé. Era la primera vez en todos estos años que te tenía verdaderamente cerca, no era un sueño, era real. _

_Esperé a que las lágrimas dejarán de caer y te hablé al oído mientras te apretaba más hacía mi, "yo estoy aquí, yo soy diferente". Dejaste que una sonrisa se escapará de tus labios y yo también sonreí, de una forma que sólo tú lograbas conseguir, "lo sé, eres Draco Malfoy". _

_Desde entonces cada día eras mía un poco más y poco a poco mis fantasías eran realidad…_

_**Era inevitable, que esto iba a pasar  
tu ya vas cediendo, y yo quiero mas  
**_

_Ahora ya no eran fantasías, era una realidad. Fue algo lento, despacio, prudente, después de todo no eres como las demás._

_Poco a poco me fuiste permitiendo acercarme más: primero era tu confidente, luego tú más cercano amigo y por último tu amante. No me molestaba porque sabía que eras sólo mías, lo habías sido desde hace mucho._

_**Te voy a comer, que?, a besos, besos  
te voy a comer, uy!, a besos, besos  
comerte a besos, llegar muy dentro  
**_

_Los momentos que pasamos juntos los llevo en mi alma, tus caricias están marcadas en mi piel, sentir como un escalofrió me recorría mientras te besaba, compensar la falta de aire con tu cuerpo. Dejar que tus gemidos derritieran mi alma, sentir el calor de tu piel, probar el sabor de tu esencia… eres mía y nadie nunca podría negarlo._

_Pero tu familia estaba antes, jamás harías nada para lastimarla. Tu hija necesitaba un hogar estable dijiste y yo lo entendí. Jamás serías públicamente mía y yo lo entendía. Un león y una serpiente no podrían vivir juntos ¿o si?_

_Siempre te despides de mí con una sonrisa, sé que eres feliz a pesar de todo. Hoy te veo despidiéndote de tu hija, este andén es tan conocido para ambos… "Señor, Malfoy, señora Granger" decimos ambos y nos separamos…. Por unos instantes hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo para vivir lo nuestro. _

_**Te voy a comer, que?, a besos, besos  
te voy a comer, uy!, a besos, besos  
comerte a besos, llegar muy dentro  
**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
